Angel For Donghae
by nnaglow
Summary: Namja itu—Leeteuk—mendekap seseorang yang sudah dianggap seperti dongsaengnya erat. Tak perlu bermimpi menjadi malaikat, karena kau sudah menjadi malaikat untukku "Siapa kau?" "Kata Appa, aku itu eastsea ", jawab bocah itu riang. Sedang namja kecil tadi mengernyit bingung. Summary aneh, langsung baca aja! TeukHae Brothership - Oneshoot RnR please :)


**Title : Angel For Donghae 'B'**

**Author : Nurun Nafa Ayba **

**Twitter : nnaglow**

**Cast : Leeteuk, Lee Donghae**

**Genre : Brothership/Brotherhood, Sad, Friendship**

Pagi menyapa, kicauan burung ikut menemani mentari yang akan segera melaksanakan tugasnya. Cahaya hangat itu menembus melalui celah-celah jendela salah satu kamar rumah sakit yang tirainya telah di buka. _Namja_ itu memandangi sosok _namja_ lain yang kini masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya kurus. Perlahan, dia mengelus rambut _brunette_ _namja _di hadapannya membuat si empunya melakukan pergerakan kecil.

"_Mian_, _Hyung_ membangunkanmu, ya?"

_Namja_ _brunette_ itu hanya mengerang dan mengerjapkan matanya guna membiasakan irisnya dengan sinar yang masuk. Sedangkan seseorang yang memanggil dirinya '_Hyung_' itu terus mengelus rambutnya sayang.

"_Hyung_... Perutku, rasanya mu-al..."

Detik selanjutnya _namja_ _brunette_ itu memuntahkan cairan merah kental dari mulutnya. Dia terus memuntahkannya sampai mengotori sprei dan lantai rumah sakit. Wajah yang sudah pucat itu mendadak lebih pucat lagi. Tubuhnya lemas seketika dengan napas yang agak tersengal.

"Bertahanlah, Donghae-ya. _Hyung_ mohon...". _Namja_ itu—Leeteuk—mendekap seseorang yang sudah dianggap seperti _dongsaeng_nya erat.

Lee Donghae, seorang _namja_ 18 tahun yang divonis Dokter menderita kanker darah yang kini terpaksa harus membuatnya meninggalkan bangku sekolah. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya hingga kini dia harus hidup bersama Ayahnya yang hanya seorang supir taksi. Beruntung dia bertemu dengan Leeteuk, seorang mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran dari Universitas di Jepang asal Korea yang tengah prakerin di rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat.

Sore itu, tepat matahari tinggal setengah dan mempancarkan langit oranyenya, Leeteuk datang menghampirinya yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon dan menemaninya, memberinya warna kembali setelah empat bulan menjadi hitam putih. Tepatnya, sesaat setelah Dokter memvonisnya dan mengatakan umurnya tak akan lama.

Leeteuk memberinya semangat kembali untuk hidup dan harapan akan impian. Saat itulah, dia merasa menemukan seorang malaikat tanpa sayap disisinya. Malaikat yang sebenarnya mempunyai sayap putih lebar, namun terlampaui tipis hingga tak terlihat.

Setiap hari, Leeteuk akan datang menemaninya, menggantikan Ayahnya yang harus bekerja guna membayar biaya pengobatannya dan juga menyambung hidup mereka yang berada di garis kemiskinan. Namun setiap sore, Leeteuk akan menggendongnya dan membawanya pergi ke pantai yang kebetulan terletak di dekat rumah sakit. Mereka akan duduk di dermaga menunggu matahari tenggelam.

"_Hyung_, tidak bisakah kita ke sini saat malam saja? Aku ingin melihat bintang di pantai lepas". Donghae mengeluh dalam dekapan Leeteuk.

"_Mian_, Donghae-ya. Kau tahu, kan? _Shift_ _Hyung_ disini hanya sampai sore...", jawab Leeteuk yang membuat Donghae menghela napas kecewa. "Tapi, _Hyung_ akan bawakan bintang di kamarmu jika kau mau!"

"Maksud _Hyung_?". Donghae mendongak untuk menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan tidak mengertinya yang polos.

"Rahasia!". Leeteuk tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipitnya yang disambut Donghae dengan mengkerucutkan bibirnya dan memilih untuk kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan seseorang yang sudah di anggap _Hyung_ olehnya yang tengah asyik terkekeh.

—**nnaglow—**

Leeteuk datang ke rumah sakit seperti biasa dengan wajah yang lebih cerah dari biasanya. Sebuah kantong plastik ada pada genggaman tangan kirinya. Kakinya melangkah pasti pada satu kamar dengan nomor 303. Dia membuka pintu itu perlahan namun tak di lihatnya penghuni kamar itu. Dia menepuk jidatnya pelan, dia baru ingat jika si penghuni kamar ini—Donghae—harus melakukan _check up_. Dia tersenyum penuh arti, setidaknya rencananya hari ini bisa di pastikan sukses.

Leeteuk menaiki ranjang Donghae dan mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam kantong plastiknya. Dan detik selanjutnya, dia tersenyum misterius.

"Hae, apa kau jadi ingin melihat bintang?", tanya Leeteuk terdengar mengambang.

Donghae mendongak untuk menatap Leeteuk yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya serta tersenyum manis, sedang dirinya duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil tetap mengayunkan kakinya.

"Apa _shift Hyung_ hari ini sampai malam?", tanya Donghae dengan mata berbinar.

"Tidak!"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya aku melihat bintang?". Donghae mengkerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Hanya jangan takut gelap. Kau harus ingat, Hae, jika ada cahaya yang akan menerangimu dalam kegelapan", jawab Leeteuk yang membuat Donghae semakin bingung.

"Apa? Maksud _Hyung_?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku harus membantu Nam _Uisa_". Leeteuk berjalan meninggalkan Donghae namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangannya akan meraih knop pintu. "Ingat, Hae! Jangan lagi takut akan gelap!"

Leeteuk pergi dan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terdiam menatap kepergiannya. _Namja_ _childish _itu mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya. _Jangan lagi takut akan gelap!_

Donghae menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran ranjangnya, matanya memandang sinar bulan yang terbias dengan laut lewat jendela kamarnya. Baru tadi sore dia ke pantai itu tapi dia sudah merindukannya lagi. Dia ingin mendengar deru ombak kembali dan semilirnya angin pantai.

"_Hyung_..."

Gumaman Donghae sontak mengingatkannya akan Leeteuk. Apa maksudnya? Dia belum mengerti. Donghae mendongak menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Keningnya mengkerut ketika melihat sesuatu diatas langit-langit kamarnya. Seperti bercahaya? Seakan ingat, Donghae segera mematikan saklar yang ada di samping ranjangnya.

Seketika Donghae meneteskan air matanya ketika di lihatnya cahaya biru safir dari bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit-langit kamarnya.

_"Hae, kau tahu mimpi _Hyung_ saat kecil?", tanya Leeteuk yang tengah merengkuh Donghae. "Dulu, _Hyung_ ingin sekali menjadi malaikat. _Hyung_ ingin melindungi mereka dengan sayap _Hyung_ yang leba__r. Tapi sekarang, _Hyung_ punya cara sendiri untuk mewujudkan mimpi _Hyung_",__ lanjutnya. Donghae hanya diam dan memilih menutup matanya. "Sekarang katakan pada _Hyung_ apa mimpimu?"_

_ "Aku hanya ingin sembuh dan membahagiakan _Appa_, _Hyung_", jawab Donghae._

_ Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas berwarna biru dan pulpen dari kantongnya._

_ "Ayo kita buat bintang dan tulis mimpi kita, Donghae-ya", ucap Leeteuk yang membuat Donghae mendongak dan menatapnya bingung._

_ "Maksud _Hyung_?"_

_ Leeteuk hanya menuliskan kalimat di kertas yang di bawanya lalu melipatnya hingga jadilah origami bintang. Leeteuk menyodorkan kertas yang sama pada Donghae, walau bingung dan kesal Donghae tetap menuruti kemauan _Hyung_nya,__dia ikut menuliskan mimpinya dan melipatnya menjadi bintang._

_ "Bintang yang berisi mimpi _Hyung_ untukmu dan bintang yang berisi mimpimu untuk _Hyung_. Percayalah, Hae__!__"._

_ Leeteuk mengambil bintang dalam genggaman Donghae dan menyerahkan bintang __lain __dalam genggamannya._

"_Gomawo_, _Cheonsa Hyung_", gumam Donghae sebelum akhirnya berkelana dalam mimpi dan ingat, ini adalah kali pertamanya dia tidur dengan lampu mati.

—**nnaglow—**

Sore itu tiba di dermaga, saat yang sangat tidak diharapkan akhirnya tiba. Leeteuk merengkuh Donghae di sisinya seperti biasa menikmati pantai lepas dan anginnya.

"Hae, besok _Hyung_ harus kembali. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir". Leeteuk berucap sembari mengecup kepala Donghae."Tapi _Hyung_ janji akan selalu memberi kabar untukmu"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari Donghae.

"Tahun ini adalah wisuda _Hyung_"

"Bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan padamu _Hyung_?", ucap Donghae tiba-tiba membuat Leeteuk langsung menunduk. "Aku tahu maksudmu adalah ingin meminta ijinku agar mengijikanmu pergi. Tapi bisakah, kau berjanji padaku _Hyung_? Natal tahun ini aku ingin kita merayakan bersama dipantai ini dan saat kau kembali kesini kau sudah menjadi Dokter!"

Donghae menatap Leeteuk penuh harap. Detik selanjutnya Leeteuk mengangguk mantap dan memeluk Donghae.

"_Ne_, Donghae-ya, _Hyung_ janji padamu!", janjinya.

"Bisakah kita ke tempat pertama kali kita bertemu sebelum kau pergi, _Hyung_?", tanya Donghae. Leeteuk mengangguk dan segera menggendong Donghae ke punggungnya.

Dan sekarang, disinilah mereka, di sebuah taman yang terdapat di belakang rumah sakit dan duduk tepat di bawah pohon mapple. Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman di lengan Leeteuk sedang Leeteuk tersenyum sambil mengelus surai _brunette_nya.

Semilir angin di musim gugur ikut menerpa mereka, menghamburkan dedaunan pohon mapple yang berserakan. Tidak ada—belum ada tepatnya—yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan. Keduanya masih asyik tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing yang entah apa.

"_Hyung_, _gomawo_", ucap Donghae pada akhirnya. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Itu tidak perlu, Donghae-ya", jawab Leeteuk.

"_Ani_, itu perlu, _Hyung_!", tukas Donghae keras.

Donghae tetaplah Donghae. _Dasar keras kepala_. Pikir Leeteuk.

"Baiklah...". Leeteuk mengalah membuat Donghae tersenyum menang.

Selanjutnya, tak ada perbincangan ataupun perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir keduanya. Hanya hening yang kembali memimpin di temani semilir angin serta langit yang semakin berwarna oranye kecoklatan. Matahari hampir terlelap.

—**nnaglow—**

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan jaket yang tampak lusuh berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan dengan wajah khawatir serta peluh di wajahnya. Dia terlalu panik walau hanya untuk sekedar duduk. Hingga seorang Dokter muda berwajah _Chineese _keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dia menatap pria paruh baya di hadapannya penuh simpati. Entah tahu atau tidak, tatapan itu justru membuat pria paruh baya di hadapannya ini menjadi lebih kalut dan berpikir tidak-tidak.

"Bagaimana, _Uisanim_?". Akhirnya pria paruh baya itu memberanikan diri bertanya.

Dokter muda ber_nametag_ "Tan Hangeng" itu kembali menatapnya simpati kemudian menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Pria paruh baya itu menghela napas. Jujur, dia lelah.

"Harapannya semakin tipis, _Ahjusi_". Tan Hangeng menjelaskan dengan sedikit hati-hati, lalu, "...dia koma", lanjutnya.

Seperti tersambar petir, suasana menjadi sangat sunyi.

—**nnaglow—**

Seorang pemuda dengan dengan lesung pipit di pipinya mengulas senyum saat kakinya baru saja menginjak tanah kelahirannya—Korea Selatan. Dia menatap sekeliling, hamparan salju tampak menutupi jalan dan dia tersenyum saat melihat butiran salju yang turun ke bumi. Pemuda itu mengeratkan jaketnya dan melangkah pergi.

_"Aku datang untuk menepati janjiku, Hae"_

Dan sekarang, disinilah pemuda itu, di sebuah katedral tua yang masih terlihat lenggang namun terdengar nyanyian Natal dari dalam. Dia sudah bisa menebak jika itu pastilah kelompok paduan suara.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki katredal tua dengan bangunan menjulang tinggi dan bernuansa Eropa. Dapat dia lihat, seorang Pendeta yang selesai berdoa dan meletakkan lilinnya.

Pemuda itu—Leeteuk—mendekat dan mendongak menatap Tuhannya. Tangannya kanannya terangkat seolah memberi salam ataupun penghormatan dan sebagainya sebelum akhirnya dia berlutut, menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya. Dia ingin berdoa untuk seorang yang amat di sayanginya serta berharga untuknya. Dia pernah mendengar mitos jika ada keajaiban di malam Natal. Maka dari itu, dia ingin memohon keajaiban pada Tuhan di malam berkah ini.

_Tuhan, disinilah aku sekarang,_

_berlutut di hadapanmu, dan memohon keajaiban untuk seseorang yang amat tersayang untukku. Dialah _dongsaeng_ kecilku, Lee Donghae. Aku datang untuk menepati janjiku padanya, pada _dongsaeng_ku yang teramat manja.._

_Tuhan, _

_Ku mohon berilah kehidupan untuknya, jangan Kau ambil nyawanya yang berharga, biarkanlah dia bahagia dan meraih impiannya untuk membahagiakan _Appa_nya..._

_Tuhan,_

_Dia adalah anak yang baik, dia masih terlalu muda untuk menutup matanya, ku mohon sembuhkan dia, kembalikanlah senyumnya, jangan Kau ambil napasnya yang berharga itu,_

Tes.

Satu tetes air mata berhasil membasahi pipi Leeteuk. Bibirnya nampak bergetar menahan isakan yang akan segera keluar.

_Tuhan,_

_Aku tahu aku bukanlah manusia yang sempurna, aku tetaplah manusia yang rawan dosa dan kesalahan, tapi ku mohon, sungguh... sembuhkanlah dia, sembuhkanlah Donghae dari sakitnya, berikanlah kehidupan untuknya, berilakanlah keajaiban untukku dan untuknya serta _Appa_nya di malam Natal yang suci ini..._

_Serta berikanlah kebahagian bagi kami di malam Natal ini, Tuhan..._

_Dan ijinkanlah aku untuk tetap menjadi sandaran baginya, ijinkanlah aku membahagiakannya..._

_Ku mohon, berikanlah yang terbaik dari-Mu..._

_Amien_

Leeteuk mencium tangannya di akhir doanya. Dia kembali berdiri dan mendongak untuk sekilas menatap Tuhannya. Satu tetes air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Pendeta tadi tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Pendeta itu mendekati Leeteuk dan memegang pundaknya.

"Tuhan akan mengabulkan doamu! Biarkan Dia memberi yang terbaik untuk kita semua! Percayakanlah pada-Nya!", ucap sang Pendeta dan menggegam kalung salib yang di pakainya. Leeteuk terdiam sampai akhirnya Pendeta itu pergi tetap dengan seulas senyumnya.

Leeteuk menapakkan kakinya di pantai dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju dermaga. Jujur, dia sangat ragu dan tidak yakin akan bertemu Donghae namun tak ada salahnya mencoba bukan? Dia tak mau seseorang yang sudah di anggap sebagai _dongsaeng_nya itu kecewa. Dia tak ingin melihat mata teduh yang memancarkan kepolosan dan kejujuran itu menjadi pancaran kekecewaan.

Leeteuk terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju dermaga namun pandangannya matanya benar-benar kosong, pikirannya entah melayang kemana. Hingga kakinya terhenti saat sampai di dermaga. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika di lihatnya lampu-lampu warna di sekitar jembatan menuju dermaga juga Donghae yang berdiri disana dengan topi merah bertuliskan "Merry Chritmas" namun masih tetap memakai piyama rumah sakitnya tanpa jaket dan alas kaki ataupun sarung tangan sekalipun? Apakah anak ini tidak kedinginan?

Dengan senyum yang cerah serta kekanakan, Donghae menyambut Leeteuk sambil merentangkan tangannya dan mengucapkan Merry Chritmas. Leeteuk hanya mendecak dan segera mendekati Donghae. Dia melepaskan sarung tangan dan jaketnya lalu memakaikannya pada Donghae. Leeteuk juga melepas sepatunya lalu memakaikannya pada Donghae persis seperti Ibu yang memakaikan sepatu pada anaknya lalu menyimpulkan talinya hingga kini dirinya hanya memakai alas kaki, membuat Donghae bingung dan kaget.

"_Hyung_, apa yang _Hyung_ lakukan?", tanya Donghae dengan tampang terkejutnya.

"Kau ini?! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!". Leeteuk membentak Donghae tanpa sadar setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya. "Kau keluar malam-malam begini hanya dengan piyama? Tanpa jaket, tanpa sarung tangan dan tanpa sepatu? Kau ingin membuatmu penyakitmu semakin parah, hah? Apa kau tak sadar jika ini musim dingin Donghae-ya?! Dan lagi, apa kau kabur dari rumah sakit? Katakan padaku, Donghae-ya!"

Donghae menunduk mendengar bentakan Leeteuk yang di tujukan padanya. Jujur dia takut. Baru kali ini Leeteuk marah padanya walau dia tahu sebenarnya kemarahan Leeteuk karena dia sayang padanya dan mengkhawatirkannya. Biasanya, dia akan bebas bermanja-manja dengan Leeteuk ataupun Leeteuk yang memanjakannya.

"_Mi-mian_, _Hyung_", jawab Donghae. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. "A-aku keluar dari rumah sakit karena hanya ingin menemuimu! Aku merindukanmu, _Hyung_! Dan aku... Aku tidak kabur dari rumah sakit...", jelasnya sedikit tergagap.

Leeteuk terdiam memperhatikan Donghae yang kini tampaknya tengah menahan tangis, anak itu terus menunduk. Leeteuk maju selangkah dan membawa Donghae dalam pelukannya.

"_Mianhae_, Donghae-ya, _Hyung_ tak bermaksud membentakmu". Leeteuk mengelus surai Donghae, berharap sentuhannya itu akan dapat menenangkannya. "_Hyung_ melakukannya karena _Hyung_ khawatir padamu. _Hyung_ menyayangimu, Hae. _Hyung_ tak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa. Jangan ulangi lagi, _ne_!", titahnya kemudian sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menunduk untuk menatap wajah Donghae yang lumayan basah karena tangisnya.

"_Arraseoh_, _Hyung_", jawab Donghae diiringi anggukan.

Leeteuk dan Donghae tengah duduk di dermaga, mendongak menatap langit yang tampak mendung. Leeteuk terus merengkuh Donghae dari sisinya dan membiarkan kepala pemuda itu bersandar nyaman di lengannya. Toh, dia sendiri tak merasa keberatan.

"Apa kau yang membuat semua ini, Donghae-ya? Apa kau sengaja mempersiapkan ini untuk _Hyung_?", tanya Leeteuk tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipitnya.

"Menurut_ Hyung_?". Donghae balik bertanya, kepalanya mendongak.

"Baiklah. _Arraseoh_. _Gomawo, ne_", jawab Leeteuk seakan tahu jika namja _brunette_ ini tak akan memberinya jawaban atau malah tak ingin. "Oh, ya, apa kau sekarang senang bisa ke pantai saat malam hari walaupun tak ada bintang di langit?", tanyanya kemudian yang di jawab anggukan oleh Donghae.

"_Hyung_, bolehkan aku mengatakan sesuatu?", tanya Donghae dengan nada sedikit penuh harap.

"Tentu saja", jawab Leeteuk mantap.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua yang _Hyung_ lakukan padaku dan terima kasih juga kau telah menepati janjimu, _Hyung_". Donghae tersenyum dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Leeteuk. "_Hyung_ bukan hanya sekedar kakak untuku, tapi juga malaikat yang sengaja Tuhan kirimkan untuk menjagaku..."

"Kau ini? Apa yang kau katakan, Donghae-ya?", tanya Leeteuk terdengar santai meski sebenarnya dia mulai punya firasat yang tidak enak.

"_Hyung_, jika seandainya aku pergi nanti, _Hyung_ akan tetap mengunjungiku, kan?", tanya Donghae memandang Leeteuk penuh harap.

"K-Kau ini? Apa sih yang kau bicarakan?". Leeteuk mencoba tertawa meski tak dapat di pungkiri dia mulai gelisah.

"_Hyung_ tinggal jawab saja, iya apa tidak?!". Donghae mendesak penuh harap.

Untuk sejenak, Leeteuk memandang Donghae, dia nampak berpikir namun selanjutnya mengangguk ragu. "_Ne_, Donghae-ya, _Hyung_ janji!"

"_Gomawo_, _Hyung_". Donghae mendesah lega. Dia mengeluarkan origami bintang berwarna kuning dari kantongnya dan menyerahkannya pada Leeteuk. "Ini untuk _Hyung_", ucapnya kemudian.

"Apa ini, Donghae-ya?", tanya Leeteuk bingung namun Donghae tak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum.

"Aku lelah, _Hyung_. Bolehkah aku istirahat sekarang?". Donghae bertanya dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya serta kelopak yang mulai mengatup dan entah mengapa terdengar seperti perpisahan di telinga Leeteuk. Dia sandarkan kembali kepalanya di lengan _Hyung_nya itu. Dan selanjutnya, "_Gomawo_, _Hyung_, _saranghae_!"

Donghae menutup matanya dalam dan saat itulah Leeteuk dapat merasakan beban Donghae seutuhnya. Dia dekap kembali tubuh Donghae. Dia sadar Donghae sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Dalam dekapan hangatnya. Di tempat yang paling di cintainya dan selalu di tunggunya.

"Hae... _Hyung_ mohon, jangan pergi sekarang! _Hyung_ juga menyayangimu, Hae! DONGHAEEEEE!"

Leeteuk terbangun dari mimpi buruknya—mimpi buruk yang terasa nyata baginya—karena teriakannya. Dia melihat sekeliling dan menyadari dirinya tengah berada di dermaga. Seorang diri. Tak ada lampu yang menghiasi dermaga seperti dalam mimpinya, juga tak ada Donghae yang berdiri disana dan menyambutnya.

Leeteuk bangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati origami bintang berwarna kuning persis dalam mimpinya di genggamannya. Sejenak dia menjadi bingung dan merasa aneh. Namun hanya sedetik pandangannya kembali jatuh pada origami bintang tadi, dia membuka lipatannya untuk mengetahui isinya.

Sebuah sketsa atau lukisan—mungkin—sebuah dermaga dengan langit yang bertambur bintang di atasnya. Terlihat punggung seseorang yang ternyata adalah seorang malaikat yang menampilkan sayap lebarnya tengah mendekap seorang pemuda dalam rengkuhannya. Sayap lebar itu juga ikut mendekap si pemuda yang membuatnya seolah merasa nyaman. Setidaknya itulah yang tergambar disana.

_Tak perlu bermimpi menjadi malaikat, karena kau sudah menjadi malaikat untukku_

_Kau adalah malaikat tanpa sayap yang sengaja Tuhan kirimkan untukku_

_Kau juga telah menemukan jalan untuk mewujudkan mimpimu, _Hyung_... Jadilah Dokter yang baik_

Gomawo Hyung_, _saranghae

_~EastSea ^^_

Leeteuk meneteskan air matanya tepat di akhir kata yang di bacanya. Sekarang dia telah menyadari semuanya. Leeteuk meremas kertas itu dan meletakannya di dada. Air matanya tak kunjung reda dan mungkin tak akan reda. Dia menatap lurus ke depan, tepat di pantai lepas. Hening. Hanya deburan ombak yang seolah berbicara dan menjadi saksinya.

Seolah menyadari sesuatu, Leeteuk segera berlari kencang dan mengarahkannya kakinya pada bangunan besar yang terletak tidak jauh dari pantai. Dia berhenti tepat di depan bangunan besar itu. Sebuah rumah sakit.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Leeteuk segera memasuki rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa dan perasaan yang sangat tidak tenang. Bulir-bulir keringat yang keluar menetes dari pelipisnya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dengan napas yang terengah di depan sebuah ruangan yang tak lain adalah Init Gawat Daurat. Dia sendiri juga tak tahu bagaimana bisa dia menuju ruangan itu, kakinya menuntunnya untuk ke sana. Dua orang yang di kenalnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Mereka tersenyum begitu menyadari kehadiran Leeteuk dan segera mengahampirinya.

"Kau benar, dia memang ada disini sesaat setelah kau pulang...". Hangeng membuka percakapan diantara mereka dan untuk selanjutnya dia menarik napas dalam sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan, "... dia telah pergi, Teukie _Hyung_!"

JEDERRR

Wajah Leeteuk berubah lemas seketika mendengar penuturan dari Hangeng. Dia beralih menatap Nam _Uisa_ yang berdiri di samping Hangeng mencoba meminta penjelasan jika-itu-hanya-bercanda lewat pandangan mata. Dan jawaban yang ia dapat hanyalah sebuah gelengan dari Nam _Uisa_, menandakan jika semuanya memang benar adanya.

Leeteuk merasa kakinya lemas dan tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya. Dia terjatuh dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya. Air matanya perlahan mulai menetes dan terus menetes semakin deras. Saat itulah dia menyadari satu hal, jika mimpinya tadi adalah nyata. Donghae terlampaui menyayanginya, hingga dia menemuinya—roh Donghae tepatnya.

Hyung_ berjanji akan menjadi seorang Dokter yang baik, Hae..._

—**nnaglow—**

_Di sebuah padang rumput yang indah dan luas, seorang _namja_ kecil duduk di bawah pohon apel dengan tenang. Di atas pahanya, terdapat sebuah buku gambar yang terbuka dalam genggamannya, sedang tangan kanannya memegang sebuah benda panjang lancip berwarna biru kehitaman. Tangan mungil _namja_ berumur sepuluh tahunan itu tampak menggoreskan garis-garis hitam—sketsa—di atas kanvasnya dengan benda panjang lancip biru kehitaman miliknya tadi._

_ Tangan terampil _namja_ kecil itu terus menggoreskan sesuatu di atas kanvasnya, mengotorinya dengan warna hitam tipis. Sebuah senyum terpatri di bibirnya saat melihat hasil karyanya. Seorang malaikat lengkap dengan sepasang sayap di punggungnya tengah mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada seorang anak kecil yang tengah terduduk di tanah. Anak kecil itu mendongak menatap wajah hangat sang malaikat dengan cairan bening di ujung matanya._

_ Rupanya _namja_ kecil itu berhasil melukisnya lagi._

Be An Angel, _adalah impiannya. Ia ingin menjadi malaikat seperti dalam lukisannya. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu seseorang bangkit kembali ataupun melindungi seseorang dengan sayapnya itu. Kalaupun dia tidak di takdirkan untuk memiliki sayap, paling tidak maka biarkanlah dia untuk menjadi seorang malaikat tanpa sayap untuk seseorang nanti._

_ "Ini untuk _Cheonsa Hyung_"_

Namja_ kecil tadi sontak mendongak saat suara yang sama sekali tak familiar di telinganya itu menyadarkannya dari imajinasi. Seorang _namja_ kecil yang mungkin lima tahun lebih muda darinya kini telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum yang kelewat lebar serta menampakkan deretan giginya dan menyodorkan apel untuknya. Sekilas bocah di hadapannya itu mirip dengannya. Lihat saja mata _brown caramel_ dan bibir tipis yang serupa dengan miliknya._

Namja_ kecil itu kembali menatap bocah di hadapannya lalu menerima apel yang di sodorkan bocah itu agak ragu-ragu. Bocah itu tersenyum senang. "Siapa kau?", tanya _namja_ kecil tadi._

_ "Kata _Appa_, aku itu _`eastsea`_", jawab bocah itu riang. Sedang _namja_ kecil tadi mengernyit bingung._

—**END—**

**Alhamdulilah akhirnya bs ngepost lagi**

**Huft #lapkringet**

**Adakah yg mo protes sm sy soal endingnya?  
hehehe**

**Mian, sy lg gemar (?) nyiksa donghae soalnya #digamparElFishy**

**Comment please, biar semangat bikinnya **


End file.
